Opposites
by EmersFanFic
Summary: A story about what the world would be like it being gay were right... This is written along with @GraceSaltzmann
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan

I sometimes wished my mothers would move to a straight town. There are only a two in Florida. Florida May street, and St. Park avenue. My mother Tiffany always said that being straight was a phase. My mom Louise said that she was supportive.

The way getting kids works, since everyone's gay, is that we donate sperm and then BOOM, a baby. That's it. So there's a good chance I'm straight because either I wasn't donated or because I get it from my past relatives. I once always asked my moms if I was donated by a straight couple. Tiffany said to not say something so profound so I never asked again.

"Jon, come down for dinner! We're watching the 'Gays for Us!' show tonight!"

"I don't want to, Bear and Nickel are coming over tonight."

"Ok," Tiffany yells through the house "Just don't make too much noise, it's movie night."

"Ok mom!" I yell back as the doorbell rings, and I hear Louise answer. Nickel is always so polite, but Bear, he's something different. He is always just a brute, and I think somewhere deep inside, he's kind and loving.

"Hello ma'am!" Nickel says sweetly to my mother.

"Hello Nicole!" Louise says back. "Jon's upstairs in his room, hello Bem! Lovely to see you, Jo-" She was cut off by one of Bear's routine grunts.

"He's upstairs! I get it Mrs. Connors, Jon's upstairs!" He sighs and runs up the stairs along with Nickel who waved goodbye to the lesbians.

"I'm glad you called me over, Anton's out of town and I have nothing to do. Can't skype him, he's grounded." Bear (his nickname for Bem) complains.

"Why would he be grounded, he's like the opposite of you.." I say turning to my window and looking out into the streets. It is dark out, and people either taking walks or hanging out - probably heading to the club. The club "Starshine." It was a gay only club, so everyone but people like me went.

There were some places around town where only straight people go. They are mostly gay people who think that they could be straight - or gay people looking to make fun of us. When I was young, life was easier. I would ask guys out, and invite them over, and girls were just gross. But suddenly, at the beginning of ninth grade, I saw a girl hanging out with her girlfriend. I knew something was wrong with me when I started to feel light headed whenever she came close.

I tried to tell my 'friends' but they all thought I was joking. No one in their right mind could be straight. How absurd. I like football, and I hate fashion, that just makes this situation worse for me.

Nickel taps my shoulder.

"Are you alright Jon?" She asks caringly. She's lesbian, but I wish she wasn't. Louise would say I have the 'hots for her'. She has a girlfriend named Faith, or as we call her, Fae. Fae and Nickel - 'Nicole'. She walks away from me and sits down on the bed. Nickel gets out her iPhone 18 plus. It is as thin as paper, and as long as an iPad 11 pro. Able to fit inside her purse. She pulls up skype.

"Bear, look, Anton is online, we should call him!" She practically screams.

"Ok. Sure. Whatever." He replies. Nickel hits the call button. A 3D hologram of Anton pops up. He has light brown hair, almost blonde. He has teeth as white as the snow, and his jawline is so sharp, you could cut yourself on it. He is everything any guy wants to be. He smiles at Bear, who can't help but blush. Bear's ears move his deep black hair when he smiles.

"Hey guys! How are you?" He says in a voice as smooth as butter and smoother.

"We're all doing fine, dear." Bear says. They sometimes for jokes call each other dear, because we call Bem 'Bear'. It was kind of funny at the time, now it's slightly dark. I nod my head, and Nickel smiles. I love the way her brown hair looks. She always keeps it in a ponytail, so it is out of her face. She has dimples when she smiles. Her teeth are perfect, and she has the body of a model - if models were actually pretty.

Nickel goes on about Fae, and I do admit, I become jealous, but I don't say anything. I love that both of them are happy. Seeing them together, makes me wonder if I was really straight. Maybe I just haven't found the right guy for me, but then I look at Nickel, and I snap back into reality.

I am straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan

After we catch up with Anton, Bear has to leave. I take him downstairs, and he waves goodbye to my mothers. My mothers are very different looking. Tiffany is a tall, slim woman with strong cheekbones and wide eyes. She has black hair and olive skin, mostly because she's half asian, and wears jeans and sweaters most of the time. Luise is a short, stubby blonde woman with glorious blue eyes and white skin. Her hair always glows and her skin - flawless.

Nickel stood behind me and sighs, "What's up Nickel?" I asked.

"Nothing! Just, you know, thinking of Fae." Now I sigh.

"I'm sorry for blabbing on back there… I know how it makes you feel." She added. I gesture as we head back upstairs but she shakes her head and mutters, "Leaving."

Nickel laughs silently. I shrug and hold my arms out.

"Awkward hug?" I ask.

"Awkward hug…" Nickel smiles and hugs me. I show her out the door and head back to my room, listening to my mothers' tv show on the way up.

The next day is a school day, so that means fighting the crowds. On the bus I see guys kissing guys and girls touching girls.

Hormones.

Geeze.

There are some other boys and girls who don't socialize, but that's only until their boyfriends or girlfriends get on.

When I head into my building, the senior building, I meet up with the 'jocks'. They come up to me, hands on hips and grunt ,"What'd you take over the weekend? Straight-oids?" They all chuckled like goats and the group of lesbians continue down. I sigh. I'm only six feet tall, and that's pretty average… At least I hope so.

"Sup, Jon." Bear walks over to me. "Ready for today?"

I sigh, and grab my book. "Yeah, I guess."

We walk to english class. I am not in the honors classes, because I do not like english. I take my seat near the door, and pull out my books. 'English for Dummies'. I have my assignment tucked into the side of the book. I pull it out and look it over. It is a paper about what the world used to be like 70 years ago, when it was different to be gay or lesbian. Now, it's slightly ironic how the world has turned out. I wrote what I believed would happen in another 100 years. Maybe the world would go back to being mostly straight.

One can hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony

During lunch, I had pulled Bear aside and we headed toward the back of the stage and into one of the stalls.

Closing the door and locking it, I place my head onto his, "Hey." I breathe. Bear's cheeks burn slightly but leans in.

"Hey." He wrapps his arms around me and I melt at the feeling of Bear's warmth. "How was your trip?" He asks me.

"It was great, but I really missed you." I whisper as another teen walks into the stall next to us. Bear leans forward and places a kiss. I try to stay quiet but I let out a small giggle. The bathroom grows quiet.

"Hello?" The person asks. My eyes widen with Bear's and he covers my mouth.

"Hello..?" They ask once more before flushing and walking out in a hurry.

I moan, "Dang it, there goes my seminar." Bear chuckles and plants another kiss to my lips, "I'll be there with you." I smiled and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"How?"

"I put my foot underneath the stall right as you laughed. I knew he'd report us." I nuzzle his neck, blushing mildly. I feel Bear's skin heat up.

"Thank you." I trailed my nose up his neck to his jawline. His scent was a mixture between cinnamon and beach. I love that smell on him. An announcement comes on saying in an easy to understand voice 'Period 4'. Bear tells me we should leave, but I don't want to. I wish that I never would have to go back home, and I could just stay in his embrace forever.

I have to head out though, because if I don't hand in my homework, my parents will ground me again. My fathers are very rich, so they want me have the best grades so that I can live up to their expectations. They are strict, either not loving enough or too loving, and possibly the gayest couple you'll meet. Every other summer, my fathers take me to the beach house that they own. I was grounded because I missed a homework. I can't afford to miss class all together. Now that I'm probably heading to the office during seminar, who knows what will happen to me.

Will they ground me? Will they forbid me from seeing Bem? Who knows. They could be supportive of my life decisions. No, that doesn't sound like them. I day dream in my next period, so I miss the homework. The curve of his jaw, the darkness of his hair. The way his ears move when he smiles. The way he greets me everyday. He's so hot. Bem, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

I have to go home eventually, and every time the bell rings, my heart drops a little more. I have a driver that picks me up after school, and drops me off. Even though I already have a driver's licence, since my parents are rich and all that, I still get driven home. That only makes the mocking worse. 'Oh, Anthony, if you have a license, why don't you drive yourself?' or, 'If you have an A in math, why doesn't your dad buy you a better grade?' But then I go home, and talk with Bem, and life is better again.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith

I go home, and I wait for my sister Bambi. She is nearly 28 now, almost as old as my step-dad. I unlock the door, and I see Jeremy, smoking a cigarette. He's 29 as well, but he's my 'father'.

My life is super complex.

I had two dads when I was born, 17 years ago. Rob and Jakob. Rob divorced my father Jakob, and then Jakob got re-married to Jeremy. I lived with Jakob and Jeremy, and my older sister, Bambi.

Bambi is my only sibling.

A few years ago, maybe two, Jakob passed away, so I live now with my step dad, Jeremy. Him and Bambi get along, and maybe that's why I don't like either of them. Bambi is the type of person everyone likes. She has long blonde hair, and she always wears the newest line of clothing. 'Faschic' where every article of clothing is like 100 dollars - at least. She re-dyes her hair almost every week. First, the tips were neon pink, then her whole head, then it progressively became worse. She loves to destroy and hide her red hair.

I have to hand it to Jeremy. For a guy, he is attractive. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is fit and muscular, but, he's the biggest douche in the world. He is stuck up, and was not even remotely sad when Jakob died. Neither was Rob. I'm pretty sure that they were both in it for the money.

I slowly walk in, hoping he doesn't notice me. I slowly make it into my room and sigh in relief. It was almost every-other-week that I didn't get caught. But then, it sometimes turned into a "You came home two hours late!" and I'm always saying, "No! I was home on time, just went up to my room and finished school work!"

It sucks.

Closing my door as quietly as I can, I pull my plasma-screen laptop out of my bag and video call Nickel. Sadly, she doesn't pick up, Nickel was probably busy at school with extra activities.

I don't have homework and decide to check the interwebs.

When I grow up, I want to be a film director. I want to create stories and put them into action. I know, stupid- I know, I know… Trust me, Jeremy always reminds me.

I went on Microsoft XP Writer and continue to write my scripts. Even though I make my own movies, Nickel understands and loves what I write.

That night, Jeremy headed off to bed with two packs of cigarettes in his hand and a bottle of Scotch (The older kind, like in 2015). He slams his door, which signals to me that it's alright to get up and move around. I go into the kitchen and silently open the fridge. Empty, as I suspected. I get a shower, and look in the mirror. I brush my ebony hair. The curls are coming back from when I had red hair. I dyed my hair so I could be like how I felt on the inside - nothingness. I brush my teeth, and head off to bed.

When I wake up, Bambi is in tears.

"What's wrong," I ask her, putting my arm around her.

"Jer-Jerem-" She tries to say. "Jeremy just told me that he was straight." She wailed.

"Why does that make you sad?" I ask as lovingly as possible.

"Because, I think I like him." She whines.

"Wait, so you think that you could be straight?" I ask with a probably questionable look on my face.

"Yes, I could be a breeder… I don't know. He's so hot- and our kids would be hot too!"

She cries.

And cries.

And cries.

I leave her to do what she's doing, and I head to school.

When I get to school, I look for Nickel, but she's nowhere to be found. I head up to Jon, regrettably, and ask , "Umm, have you seen Nickel?" He turns around and smiles, "Yeah, she's upstairs looking for you." I grunt.

"Of course. What is wrong with me." I roll my eyes and shove past Jon, making my way upstairs and walking directly into her. We both hold onto each other's shoulders and moan, "Oww…. What the, that hurt!" She wails.

I smirk, "Yeah, it did." Nickel shrieks.

"Oh my God! Fae!" She forgets about her throbbing head and hugs me tightly. I lose my balance and we tilt some, causing Nickel to shriek more.

"I'm so sorry for last night! I just was busy…." I knew what that meant. I shrug and shove my hand deeper into my hoodie pockets, "It's alright. Parents forcing you to do after-school activities. It's not like my dad gives a s-" Nickel jumps up and I flinch. The assistant principal and three other teachers walk by and wave at us, I wave back, glowering.

"Hey, this is an accomplishment. You didn't flip them off this time." Nickel says, sliding her hand into my black laced ones.

"Yeah… I guess." I hang my head and glower a little more until we walk off to our different classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony

"You boys have been pulled up here how many times..?" The principal asks, rubbing her chin with her dainty fingers. She was very tall and had wavy blond hair that shun when the light hit it. Her lips were pink like radishes and her eyes were a vibrant green. See, the principal had grown fond of us and so she wasn't as mean.

"About fifteen times. That's the most I've ever had to bring anyone up to my office." Her name was Ella, but everyone calls her Principal Trance. "I hope you guys understand that I can't keep bringing you up here during seminar. I have work to do." I nod.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Sorry." Bear says casually. Ella sighs.

"I guess I'll just have to call your parents. It seems about time." Both Bear and I jolt up.

"No!" We say in unison.

"Please don't, miss. We'll try to behave ourselves." I plead. She clenches her fists.

"Fine." The principal states, "But, the next time you're told on, I will call both of your parents for inappropriate behavior." We nod.

"Well, I hope you two can behave yourselves…" She says sternly, "because I have to run a few errands." I nod and bump my foot into Bear's. We both were sitting on her couch that was located near her window; behind her desk. Principal Ella left and closes the door, peeking behind just to make sure we didn't do anything.

I wait a couple of seconds before placing my hand on his.

"So, tonight, you coming over?" I ask, smiling brightly.

"Maybe. it depends on how my mother feels." Bear squeezes my hand. I feel my cheeks warm up. "You hardly come over now. I mean, last time you actually came you only stayed until dinner. Besides the fact that you didn't even eat with us." I sigh and lean my head against his shoulder. He grunts and I feel his body vibrate with his actions; I grow goosebumps.

"Sorry." Bear says.

"Okay. Tonight, you are coming over and spending the night." Both our cheeks flush at the words spending the night.

"Yes, I'll go. I guess i'll have to talk to my mother and see if they allow me." Bear circles his thumb against the top of my hand. We hear muffles outside of the door and quickly separate ourselves from each other in that little time.

"I'm back." The principal cheers, "You two are being released early. It turns out that you two weren't the boys that got told on! I'm terribly sorry for accusing you both."

"But we-"

"Thank you. Have a great day, miss." Bear interrupts me. I give him a nasty glare, and grab my bag.

"Why did you lie!? That is against my moral as a human!" I yell at Bear who practically jumps out of his skin. I never yell at him.

"You were a part of this as well, or do I have to remind you?" He says harshly.

I pull away from him.

"Anton?"

"What do you want me to say?" I nearly cry. "I am in so much trouble one way or another, and this scares me. I could lose you forever!" A tear runs down my cheek.

He pulls me closer to him. I feel his warmth. The hallway is empty, and people are clearing out, they're heading home. "You'll never lose me, Anthony."


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan

These two girls keep walking by me and smirking. They are the same two girls that I saw and knew I was straight. I think one of them is named Emily, and the other, Grace. They aren't very nice but they are both really attractive. Emily has long golden hair, and grass green eyes. Grace has short ginger hair with a teal/turquoise eye color. They both were about the same height, but Grace is shorter than Emily. Lets just say that they both have fine bodies, stout, but Grace carries a little more; Emily normally wears a hoodie to school so it's hard to tell.

The two girls stop and start to poke fun. I heard them mutter to each other. What they say is hard to hear, I think they are so close they have their own language. The look at me and laugh.

"Hah- Straighttttttttt!" They say in a mocking voice. They are super close. They are what all female couples want to be. They are girly, and not at all masculine. Well, I shouldn't say 'girly' because they do what other girls do, but they try hard to blend in. I guess they do, because they are some of the most popular kids in school.

I wink at both of them, and they turn around in disgust. They giggle. This happens every morning - like clockwork. I get my books and head to class.

I go to math, and meet up with Nickel. She sits two rows behind me, and to the left a bit. I hand in my homework and when the teacher gets to Anton, he shakes his head. He doesn't have it. That's the third time in a row - this week. When the teacher turns around, I see him bury his face in his coat. His fathers are going to kill him, literally. We get out of class, and head to lunch. Anton heads to the restrooms, and not far behind I see Bear. That's not good.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Anton? He seemed a little off today." I ask Nickel while we sit down. Our normal sitting spot is up against a wall near a stage and a piano, which someone is almost always playing on it…

"No, I'm not sure, sorry." Nickel replies while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "But, I know the two are talking to eachother right now in the bathroom." I sit there, looking at Nickel while she takes another bite of her lunch. She rolls her eyes and nudges me, "You are supposed to go eavesdrop on their conversation."

"What!? No, I'm not doing that to Bear." I shoot back.

"Go." Nickel pleads. I sense she's not just asking me to leave so I get up, give her a knowing look and head toward the stalls. When I get inside I make sure to stay quiet and lure myself into the toilet next to them. I hear them muttering, but it's barely audible.

"Dad… Home… Punished…" That's all I hear, but the problem is, I wasn't sure who said it. I continue to listen.

"I could come… Alone… Support…" I knew then that Bear had said those words. I tried to listen more but I heard another boy walking in and panicked. Flushing the toilet, which I assume made Bear and Anton uneasy about their situation, I walk out of the stall to see a tall, scrawny boy with short buzz-cut hair and brown eyes. He gives me a blank stare and heads into the stall opposite to the one I was just in. I 'wash' my hands and I see Anton leave the stall. He yelps, "Oh, hey Jon! W-what you doing?" He smiles and starts to rinse his hands off with the cool sink water.

"Nothing much. Just needed to use the bathroom, plus Nickel wanted to be with Fae…"

"Oh, ok," He says, and walks into the stall next to them. He's strange. I leave the bathroom and head to the table. Fae still isn't there. Nickel must be looking for her, because she is not here either. I resume eating my lunch.

After a short while of waiting, both girls walk up and take a seat, Nickel sits besides me, and Fae beside her.

"Damn, what gives?" I ask. Fae grunts irritably and Nickel sighs, "Something came up." I lean over to her ear, "Tell me later?" She nods and we finish lunch. As I throw away my trash I glance over at my friend who is pleading something to her partner. Fae rejects a hug and storms off leaving Nickel to turn around and face me, teary eyes and rosy cheeks.

She comes up to me and we silently leave the cafeteria. When we're out of sight Nickel engulfs me in a sobby hug, "She hates me! She hates me…"

"Why does she hate you?" I lean my chin atop of her head, her tears soaking my chest.

"She's been iffy about you, thinking you're straight… which you are, but Fae's upset because I never told her! She said she can't spend time with me for awhile and that I need to stay away." Nickel wailed, "I was going to tell her! I promise! I was just trying to find the right time..!"

"It's okay. It must be hard. I'm sure this'll blow over in no time, you know Fae and her-"

"I do know her!" She snaps, shoving me forward. "It's because of you I'm going to loose the only person who truly cares about me! You…" She pauses and covers her mouth, "I wish you could just be gay…" And she runs off.


	7. Chapter 7

Faith

Why would Nicole say that about Jon? Jon, I know, is like, super gay. Why would he be straight? She has tried to tell me that he was straight before, but he's never dated a … girl. It makes me so mad that she would assume that. It's so wrong.

I walk in the door of the house, and Jeremy and Bambi aren't home. I go to fridge and there is a note.

'Hey Faith! This is Bambi and Jeremy and we wanted to tell u that we r going 2 b out tonight, and we won't be home 4 a bit, maybe like a week or something. Do what u want, but if we catch u doing something bad, u'll be in trouble. See ya l8r. h8r.'

I open the fridge, and for once, there is food in it. I look in my agenda, and see that I have no homework. I go into the phone book, and look up my father Rob.

I call his number. 112 387 284. I hear a man answer. He must be Rob's assistant.

"Hello." The man says. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello sir," I manage to say.

"Hello ma'am, is there a way I can help you?" He asks.

"I need to speak with Rob, sir." I say.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asks.

"I didn't think a daughter needed an appointment to talk with her dad." I mumble.

"Oh, why hello miss Faith Ashford!" He says.

"Hello again sir, but I need to ask something of my father."

"What does the young lady need? Your father is busy, so I am equipped to make any decisions for him."

"I need to ask if I can come over and stay for a bit."

"He has no plans for later today, so come on along."

I hesitated before speaking, "Could you pick me up? I don't have a vehicle to escort me there."

"I need your address and street." The man across the line says, "Oh, and apartment number." I tell him everything the man needs to know and hang up. After a couple of minutes, which felt like forever, i heard my doorbell ring.

I turn the doorknob and see a short man, stubby with a brushy mustache and green eyes. He gave me a warm smile and gestured towards the car.

"Wait!" I run upstairs, grab my laptop and my bag, and then finally race to his limo.

"I'm glad you called. Mr. Ashford has been having some… What do you call it? 'Moods'?" The man follows me down to the limo and opens the door for me, like I'm royalty. Which I am not. At all. The back of the car is gorgeous. The walls are covered in deep red velvet, and there is a hologram television with surround sound, playing classic songs like 'All About That Base' and 'Worth It'. There is a fridge with white wine. I've only had wine once, and I - admittedly - liked it, a lot. The chauffeur must see me staring, because he says "Help yourself, miss," and I do.

Technically, I am of legal age to drink, but if Rob or Jeremey found out I had a glass and a half of wine, I would have already been dead by now.

After a bit of driving - we had to leave the poorer part of town and enter the rich and fancy part of town - we pull up to a grand white house, with perfectly maintained gardens. There are men in tuxedos waiting on fancily dressed men and women. They are drinking cocktails and they are wearing ballgowns with masks, and tuxedos with bow ties. I spot Rob amongst the people. He is wearing a pink tux and he is sipping a margarita. I wave at him, but he does not notice me.

I go to the front door and before I knock, the door opens. Technology nowadays. I walk in and stare at the lavish entrance room. The main room was separated by three beautiful opaque arches, plants decorating the rims. The marble floors and sunny rooms took my breath away.

"Wow. Who knew…" I murmur to myself. I call, facing outside, "Dad?" No answer.

Continuing to walk deeper into his home, I notice that it's suited for a large family, or a rich person. I see a grand stairway that splits off into two. I force myself to not go upstairs and walk back outside to greet my father.

"Dad." I call again, and this time the pink suited man turns around and drops his drink.

"Oh my God, FAITH!" He runs up and engulfs me in a hug, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, I was." I replied feeling my lungs being crushed. He smiles warmly and pulled over a tall Man in a black tux.

"This is my daughter! The second daughter, of course." He says cooly. The other man extends his hand.

"Hello miss, I am Jóse your father's husband." I shake his hand and nod.

"I should go inside now," I say, turning towards the door.

"Faith, wait!" Rob yells after me. "After I'm done here, we're taking you shopping, because, what are you wearing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bem

When I get home, my mother isn't there, of course. Ever since she got her job at the coffee shop, she's never home. She's always at work, so I never see her. I enter my room and flop down on the black bed. The pillows fall off, and I'll pick them up later. I get out my laptop, and open up Skype. Anton is also online, so I call him.

"Hey Anton," I say, joy filling my eyes. He smiles at me and I practically cry. I love him so much.

"Hey Bear, so my dad's having this crappy party, so do you wanna come over later?"

"Couldn't I just come over now? We could sneak up to your room."

"Sure, I mean that would be great. Your mom's not going to be home anyways."

"You'll need to pick me up."

"Sure, see you there!"

Getting to the house, I saw plenty of adults dancing and chatting with loud music. Avoiding the ruckus, I made my way around Anton's father who looked great in his pink suit.

"Bear!" Anton shrieks. Turning around I find myself being dragged up the middle staircase and into his bedroom where the lights are dimmed and a TV is on. He pulls me onto the bed, sits me down, and runs back downstairs.

"What the..?" Anton then came back with a box and closes the door, blocking out most of the noise from the party.

"Music." Anton pointed out.

"We listening to some?" I lay on my stomach and lean over the edge of the bed, opening the box. There were disks full of Eminem, The Weekend, Thousand Foot Krutch, Katy Perry, Jennifer Lopez, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Tove Lo, etc. He knew Anton was an all-music lover type of person. He even had some super-classicals in there from Bach, Beethoven and Mozart. That's another reason I love him for.

"I have Netflix on but I'm turning that off." He says to me, "Who do you want to listen to?" He asks shortly after, the only light in the room flicking off; the room ebony.

Anton turns on a dim lamp and the room has a beautiful tint. I nod my head over to his collection of CD's. "Could I see what you have?"

"Suer, help yourself." He responds. I go over to the CD's and look at his music. 'Love Me Like You Do' catches my eye.

"When did you get this! This record is like super old, and it's limited!" I shriek. It's one of my favorite songs.

"Want to listen to it with me?" He asks, and I have to hold myself down so I don't jump up and grab the CD and throw it in the player. He puts it in and joins me on his bed. The chorus come on and Anton begins to sing along. "Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do." I blush. I place my hands under my chin as I rest my myself onto the bed. Anton comes up next to me and lies down. We begin to sing together.

"Every Inch, of your skin, is a holy grail I've gotta find…" He continues to sing, placing his head onto my shoulder. The song continues and I mutter, "And I'm not thinking straight…" Anton adds, "My head spinning around I can't see clear no more." He gingerly placed a kiss onto my cheek. My cheeks warmed up.

Loud steps were heard outside his door and we pulled away quickly as the door flung open.

"Anton! It's time for-" His dad drops his drink onto the wool carpet. "It's uh… Time for dinner." He picks up his glass and walks out. We both chuckle. The door opens again, "Love your outfit, Bear." And Anton's dad slams the door.

I smile goofily, because it's not easy to get in with Anton's father. I've heard he is a real jerk. Not really a jerk, but he's prudent. I snuggle in with Anton for a second. I get up holding his hand. We walk to the lavish kitchen. The ceilings are high, and I sit down at the end of a long wooden table. There could be maybe 5o spots in total. I sit at the end with Anton to my left, and Rob and his husband sit to the right.

Two servants come out with a platter of food. They start with an entre of a french onision soup. They follow that up with a duck salad. Then they bring out the main course. Rare steak with herb butter, garlic mashed potatoes, and a plethora of vegetables in a fancy pot. Then, for dessert, there was a strawberry-raspberry tart with a side of handmade vanilla ice cream.

"So, please tell me how've you been doing in school." Rob speaks up, sipping his wine. I saw Anton pull on the collar of his shirt, sweat beading on his forehead. He coughs, "I-I'm doing swell, step-father."

"Great. I'm glad. Just keep up the good work." He said that last part as a warning. He scares me.

"So, Mr. Jóse, I heard that your company Faschic is raging. I have actually planned to go there one day, it seems really cool. I love the fashion!" I say kindly, trying to break the ice.

"Oh si! I actually have something for you and your mother." He says smiling widely. He runs out of the room, and comes back with a bag. He reaches in it and pulls out a hand knit sweater that is purple, and cyan slim fit jeans. He also pulls out a lovely red dress for my mother. She will probably sell it for money when I get home and give it to her.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll love it." Enough to sell it… I think to myself. I zone out of the conversation for a little bit, and when I'm finally back in, I lean over to Anton and whisper into his ear, "When are you going to talk about your math grade."

"Soon." He replies, tensing.

"You're flunking the class. You lied to your dad, Anton." I whisper again, this time taking a whiff of his cologne.

"Later," He snaps, "Drop it."

"Anton-"

"I said drop it."

"Just-"

"No." He jolts up and walks out quickly adding, "Excuse me."

I stare at the guests and cough, standing up, "I need to excuse myself, good day." and I follow where Anton went.

Getting to the front door, giving up on finding Anton, I open the door…

"Wait." I hear him call.

"Anthony…" I murmur to myself.

"Look. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." I nod, "Just, I find you pushing me, pressuring me to talk to my step-father wrong." He says.

"I'm sorry." I say simply.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to my step-dad when I feel like it, so talk later." And he turns around, leaving me at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith

I have Rob's servants bring me supper into my room. I put on Netflix and open up the new episode of 'Clean True'. I am on season eight, and so far, Luisa has tried to fall for Amary, but she is still straight. It reminds me of the fight Nickel and I had. Jon can't be straight. I know Jose and Rob are eating dinner, because I hear them talking, but I hear two other voices, but they are muted compared to the booming voices of the two older men. They could be two co-workers.

I keep watching Netflix well into the night. I know that tomorrow I'm going shopping, so I have to wake early so I can work out so I can fit into the size 1 pants, and to get prepared for the day long event. I hate shopping.

I climb into the warm, soft pink bed, and close my eyes, and go to bed.

"Yes, of course you'll need to eat breakfast!" Jóse chants while Rob comes into the dining room with a well-fit crimson suit. He smiles, his teeth vibrant and white.

"Good morning, Faith. From what I've heard, are you not hungry?"

I nod, "Yeah, sorry dad."

"It's fine! Let's go!" He wraps his broad arm around my shoulders and walks us out.

We've been in the mall for about two hours now and my dad's boughten more than three wardrobes full of clothing. We're sitting at a Barnes and Nobles.

"So, you happy on what we got?" Rob asks me while stuffing chocolate ice cream into his petite mouth. I shrug.

"Yes," I take a bite, "But my step-dad will probably find out and throw it out…" I notice him flinch.

"Keep it in your room. I don't mind." He smiles.

"Ok, but I don't think Jeremy likes you. Whenever I ask to come see you, he says no. When you called for my birthday last year, he answered and pretend you called the wrong number." I stifling. I remember to breathe, and I smile at Rob, who looks concerned. I grab the bags, and head to the car.

When we get home, I try on a large sweater, leggings, and boots. I love the way the way it makes me feel and look. I wish Nickel could see me now. I take clothes off, and fold them neatly. I put them away in the wardrobe. I put on sweatpants and a tank top. I think I want to go home now, I've had my dose of rich and famous and want to chill at home.

After the drive home and saying goodbyes, I head upstairs and lay on my bed, trying not to call Nickel. I'm still upset that she didn't tell me…

I Don't believe her still.

Never will.

I wish he was gay.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan

I wake up the the next morning and look outside. It is snowing. It is october, but we weren't supposed to get snow for another week. I put on a coat, and my winter boots. I put on my "No Prob. Llama" shirt. I look in the mirror and comb out my tangled, brown curly hair. I go down stairs where I smell cooking bacon. Louise is making eggs, bacon and toast. I grab some and head towards the door.

"Where are you going mister?" Tiffany yells at me.

"I thought I could get to the bus early, to avoid these two girls that make fun of me." I reply calmly.

"At least stay for breakfast, your mother has slaved over the stove all morning for us." She says. "And who are these girls? I may need to speak with their parents."

"They're two girls named Grace and Emily." I say.

"I think I know their mothers and fathers, i'll speak to them for you." She says quietly. "Why are you being bullied by kids younger than you anyways?"

"They make fun of me because I'm… straight…" I whisper.

"Ok, well, have fun at school!" She says planting a kiss on my forehead.

As I wait for the buss to pull up, I grunt as the two girls walk towards me. I see the bus at the edge of the street.

"Please hurry up…" I murmur to myself, praying time will have mercy. I thought wrong.

"Jeez," Emily sighs into her friend's ear, "I thought he was gone for good."

Watching the two girls stand beside me, the bus finally pulls up and I sprint to my seat.

"Thank God…" As I get myself situated the two girl's heads pop up from the seats in front of me.

"So, how's your life going?" Grace asks, a smirk making its way across her face.

"I mean, you must think you're trapped. No girls to bang and all…" Emily laughs out loud. I smile, because I have a huge crush on her, and seeing her smile makes me happy.

"So, do you like, have no friends?" Grace spat, elbowing Emily in the ribs. She laughs again.

"I have many friends." I reply solemnly and the two give each other smirks.

"Where are they now?" Emily asks.

"They normally get on near the last stop." I reply again.

"Okay. So, who out of the two of us would you want to sit next to?" Grace and Emily say in unison. I swallow hard.

"Uh… I-"

"You don't have to, just know that it's a one time thing that we're nice to you." Emily snaps at me.

"I-"

"Come on, just choose. You're straight so this shouldn't be hard! Just think, who's the prettiest? Who would you-"

"Emily!" I wail before she even finishes her question. "I choose you!"

She blushes, "I'm flattered, but… I am not straight."

'Well, I've never seen you two kiss. So, prove it." I state. They look at each other awkwardly, and lean into each other. Emily then backs up.

"EW NO! I like you, but not like that!" She shrieks. "I uh, mean, that, uh… I like someone else, yeah. That's it."

"Ok then," I look back outside. The bus finally comes to the last stop. I see Bear get on, and Faith follows closely. They are the last stop, but Anton isn't here, which is strange, because he never, and I mean never misses a day at school. Bear sits beside me and Faith stops at the first bus seat. She's still upset about me being straight.

"Have you seen Anton?" I ask Bear who looks away.

"No." I see him tense up at his name. I don't ask, and enjoy the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole

I look for Fae in the lunchroom. I don't see her at our spot. I brought her flowers, but by now, they have rotted. I sit down and throw away the roses. This is pointless, I tell myself.

"Nickel?" Jon asks me. Getting up I hug him tightly and try not to cry.

"Where's Fae?" I ask, concern overwhelming me.

"I haven't seen her, no." He shakes his head. I nod, and pick up my sandwich.

I get a message: Hey Nicole . Sorry I'm not here with you at school, something came up, and I couldn't make it. I'm sorry! I'll see you later! -Love Fae

I close my phone. That's couldn't be Fae. She never calls me Nicole . I finish my sandwich, and I get ready to go to class.

I see Miss George preparing her class discussion about winter. This happens every year in her history class. She talks about things that have happened during winter in ancient history. I don't hear much, as I zone out for the most of it. All I manage to get was this some guy named Washington raided something during winter. I think we have a test on this, but I hate history anyways, and my mothers' hate it too.

I barely make it through classes and when I get home, I see a rat scutter across the floor. I wave at it, and shut the door to the mobile home. I set my backpack on the table/kitchen counter. I go to my aunt's bed. She shares it with my douchey uncle, who abuses the crap out of her. Climbing onto the bed, I start to tear up.

Fae wasn't at school because of me and I was going to apologize today and she wasn't there… I lay in bed and sob the rest of the night, going over my mistakes.

Near ten that night, I hear my aunt Linda come in with her son, Lionel. She works with finances at the school nearby, and Lionel comes in with her. She lays him on the bed, and he snuggles up next to me. He is a scrawny little boy, with brown hair, and green eyes. He has a broad nose for a kid his size.

I see my aunt in the kitchen. She has long, wavy brown hair. She is thin, but not super skinny - not like anorexic or anything like that. She heard me walk in and sighed, "When did you get home?"

"After school, straight away, no detours." I assure. She finishes cooking and puts them in bowls; we were eating soup.

"Did you finish homework?" She places the bowls onto the table and calls, "Lionel, dinner!"

"Coming." He grumbles.

"I didn't have any homework."

"Good. Well, eat up before your uncle gets home." I nod and scarf down my food, appalling tastes running over my tastebuds. I almost barf.

"He's home! Lionel, you didn't come in time! I'm sorry, no dinner tonight." He tears up just as he runs into the room, but turns around head hanging low. I sigh, not again… I'm going to have to sneak food for him tonight, for the fourth time in a row. What is he doing in our room?

"Nicole , room. Now." My Aunt snaps and I don't need to be told twice. Lionel was under the covers and I heard muffled cries.

"Hey, I got food in my bag from lunch." I whisper, making sure my Uncle doesn't hear that we're home. "Let me get it." I tiptoe to my bag and pull out a sandwich, the cheese is gone somehow but i ignore it.

"Hurry up and eat, P-" The door slams open and our Uncle stands at the doorway, frowning. I had quickly placed the food underneath the bed sheets so Paul, my horrible Uncle, couldn't find it as an opportunity for more food.

"Both are here, no stupid business?" His voice hoarse, "No incest." And he slams the door just as loud as he opened it.

"Eat up!" I plead, pushing the bread and meat into his dainty mouth. He quickly, and silently, chews up the sandwich. Paul burst through the door, and I shove the sandwich under the covers. I break off some of it, and leave the other half in the bag. Lionel is 12, but a bit challenged in the mental department… Not a bit, a lot.

"What is that?!" Paul yells, pointing to the bag in my hands.

"A-a.." I try.

"Spit it out, you whore!"

"It's a sandwich, sir." I say, a lot more boldly than I had expected. He reaches over and slaps me across my face. I hold back my tears, and hand him the half sandwich.

I've learned not to cry in front of Paul. It only makes it worse. I wait until he leaves, and I get the rest of the sandwich, and resume feeding Lionel. As he eats more silent than before I feel a tear fall off of my cheek and onto the sandwich bread.

"I'm s-so sorry, Lionel. Let me get that-"

"It's fine." He interrupts me. I look up and see him eat the last piece. Peering away, I think of Fae. I'm going to lose Lionel someday, I'm sure of it, but I can't lose Fae. Making sure the door is closed all the way, I crawl under the sheets next to Lionel and cry myself to sleep; cheek red and burning from the slap.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole

When I wake up, Paul is gone, probably out drinking. Lionel is throwing up, and Linda is comforting him. She made burnt toast for breakfast. Today is friday, and I look in the mirror to get dressed and brush my hair. I brush out my thick, blonde hair. I notice the bags under my eyes. They aren't super bad, but they are more predominant.

I didn't sleep last night. The red mark on my face is still there, but it's fading. I gingerly touch the lines across my cheek and I flinch to the sting.

"Nicole , get in here now." My Aunt screams from across the apartment. I place everything I had out into my bag and run to the room where Lionel is arched over a bucket.

"Go to school early. Lionel is staying home, he's really sick. Ditch seminar and come straight home, got it?" I nod. "I have to go meet my husband at his 'office' later today and I need someone to watch my son, got it?" She asks again and I nod, again.

"I'll see you later." I wave and sprint out, freeing myself from that hell-bound home. Please, be at school Fae…

The school was empty, dead silent and it was only thirty minutes until teachers started to walk in. Heading toward my locker I saw Fae, surprisingly. I ran to her, leaving my bags behind and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" I pressed my face into her shoulder, squeezing her frame while my body trembles. "I d-didn't know how you'd react! I thought you already k-knew!" I felt my face heat up and my eyes grow blurry with a warm liquid. Fae rests her chin on me and strokes my hair.

"You don't have to apologize, Nickel. I'm never going to leave you." Lifting my head up, I face her beautiful auburn eyes. They quickly turn into a frown.

"Your face…" She puts her hand on my cheek and I wince, still sensitive. "Who hit you?!"

"No one…" I lie.

"Oh really? Then why is there a hand imprinted in your cheek?! Was it your Uncle? He's mean and all, but that's pushing it!" Fae grew defencive and started to inspect the rest of my body, patting and pulling my clothes while at it.

"I was trying to feed Lionel and he saw my sandwich." I whisper, my throat clogged from my puffy eyes.

"That a-"

"It's okay! It won't happen again!" I shriek as Fae takes a deep breath.

"I don't believe you, or your uncle, but I'll be patient. If he hurts you again, I'm calling the Police." I nod.

"Thank you." I press a kiss onto her head softly and return to my bags, shoving most of them into my locker.

She lightly touches the mark and utters under her breath "I'll kill that bastard if he touches her again."

I get my stuff and head to art.

Art with Mr. Castellaneta is never boring. He makes everything we do seem so important. 'Someday, one of you will be the next Da Vinci,' and 'You can't mix the paint, it ruins the integrity of the painting!'

He helps me realise that I am a great artist. "Nicole , you can paint sorrow onto the faces of children like you've grown up around it!" He applauds me. He has no clue about Paul and my aunt. Or even poor Lionel. Another word, "Nicole , you are one of my favorite artists in this class! You seem to put so much emotion into your work, how do you do it?" I'd never know what to say for those kinds of questions. Would I spill out my guts, confront my Uncle in front of the whole class? Would I just tell them about how I'm screwed up, but look perfectly fine compared to my girlfriend Fae with her black clothes and eyeliner?

He asks again, "Oh my dear Nicole , the heart of this class, how are you so dark in your masterpieces but look so bright and beautiful." My stomach squeezes and I feel lightheaded. Looking around me, I see everyone in a blur or as two. What feels like spinning, I look back to my art teacher who gives me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" He asks, taking hold of my arms and digging his fingers into my skin for support.

"N-Nurse…" And I feel my body regurgitate the little food I had for dinner last night, spilling it all over the floor and on my teacher's new vans.


	13. Chapter 13

Bem

I don't want to go to school today. I have to though, we have no classes together. I wander around aimlessly. Anton and I haven't spoken is a while. Not since that night. I don't know what to do with my life when he's not in it.


	14. Chapter 14

Anthony

I miss Bear, but he stepped way out of line that night. I know I miss him un-Bear-ably when he starts coming into my dreams at night. I feel like it would be too wrong to just go back and apologise. I have to go to school, so I'm glad I don't have classes with him. Am I glad though?

It's not like me to hold myself back like this - to be so conservative. I want more than anything to go to his house, and hold him in my arms, and say I'm sorry for everything. Tell him I would never leave his grasp. Tell him he's the one for me. I would tell him that I love him so much, that I would do anything for him, anytime that he wants. I would tell him it was all my fault. All I want is to see him again, smell his hair, taste his lips. When I'm around Bear, I feel like nothing else matters and that the only priority I have, I need, is him.

Coming back into reality, I'm in my crimson room listening to Hailee Steinfeld, 'Love Myself'. I know, not the best song for this particular moment but it's really catchy. When it come to the chorus (Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else) I burst into tears, thinking I need Bem. More than anything, I need Bem. I could go years without eating and live off the love Bem gives me. Maybe I could run away, sleep in Bem's room, be close to him all the time.

We could stay up late, talking. We could cuddle, and.. Why am I thinking things like this? Why is my mind so… lonely? Am I that desperate to be that close to him, that I would run away so we could be touching all the time?

The answer to that is yes.


	15. Chapter 15

Bem

I'm going to go mad.

It's been about a week, maybe more since Anton's and mine's argument-thing. I don't know what to call it but I made a mistake pushing him like that. The time we spent in his bedroom was kind of awkward for me, with all the singing and stuff, but being beside him was incredible. I couldn't get enough of his touch…

I'm going to go seriously mad.


	16. Chapter 16

Nicole

Opening my eyes, a bright light forces them shut. Where am I? Pushing aside the pain, I open my eyes to find myself in a large white room with tech, chairs, couches, and my blood tubes. Where am I..?

I hear a Doctor walk in and I turn my face towards her smiling one, "How do you feel?" She asks in a hush tone. I shut my eyes, knowing there is no danger.

I try to speak but my throat is dry. The woman gives me a glass of water and I try again, "Well, what happened?"

"You caught a mild virus and you're going to have to stay here for a while, but other than that you are fine."

"Where's my family? My aunt, my cousin?" I ask, silently praying that they are fine. I don't believe in God, but Linda does, because she believes He's what gets her through living with Paul.

"Your cousins, Lionel, has also contracted this disease, and so has your aunt. Unfortunately, your aunt has it worse. We have reason to believe that there is a rat infestation in your home, and they brought a virus called Asyne, which causes symptoms like seizures, vomiting, and in worse cases, death." Her pager beeps. "If you will excuse me, I have to be help another patient," She says standing up and out of his chair. I keep my eyes shut. "Goodbye Nicole . Please get some rest." She pats my shoulder and leaves.

Asyne is not contagious, unless a rat who has it get into your food, and you eat it. I remember the sandwich. I took it out of the bag, and set it on the counter, and I realise the cheese is later missing. I did this, I did this to my family. It's all my fault!

Doctors come and go, putting new fluid bags on the rack for me, and pumping me full of medicine. I can see Lionel through the window, and he is sweating. He is trying to lay still, but he is moving around in his sleep, kicking, sweating, and crying.

To see him like this breaks my heart. To see such an innocent child, lying, being corrupted by a disease no one knows much about. A tear rolls down my cheek. I lay my head back down, and try to drown out the voices in my head.

You did this! You are going to kill the people you love because you were so careless! What would Paul say? What would Faith say? You're a killer! You have no soul!

You're going to die, and you will never have seen her again.


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan

"Okay, slow down! First off, how did you get my number?" I ask.

"Nickel is in the hospital! Is that seriously what you want to talk about right now?!" Fae was on the other side of the line.

"I missed that part…" I mutter then I finally realize what's going on. "Wait, why is Nickel is in the hospital?"

"I don't know! I saw her get carried into the nurse's office during her art class. It looked serious because the teacher and five other students were dragging her into the room! I stayed put to watch, even if my teacher yelled at me for being late, and then an ambulance came! How did you not hear them?" I hold my phone a good amount of distance from my ear because Fae's yelling.

"Ok, Fae, calm down. She'll be fine. Let me just-"

"I've already signed us out. Technically, you should be gone by now." She says.

"How are we going to even get to the hospital?"I mutter into the phone.

"My dad will hook us up."

We sit in silence in the back of the limo. I hold my own hands in my lap. Fae is drinking and I think she has a problem. I watch her drink glass after glass. She is crying and angry, cursing this way and that, and eventually collapses in a fit of drunken rage.

I pull a blanket over her, lean my head against the window and fall asleep.

Next thing I know, we're in the parking lot of a hospital and Fae is holding her head between her hands. She is groaning about how her head hurts. I shrug. We step outside into the chilly fall weather. A few decades ago, Florida basically only had one season - hot. Now, global warming pushed the cold down and gave florida all four seasons - Warm, hot, warm, and cold.

Fae's behind me and is pressing her fingers against her temple, obviously fighting the booze. We were going into a hospital and she's underaged to drink so i was getting nervous if any nurses ask.

"We're looking for Nicole , Nicole Rodger." I ask a woman behind a counter. She points out a finger and replies, "I don't see a Nicole Rodger, but I see a Nicole Coleman." I grunt. Of course it would be put as Coleman, she was sent from school under her Aunt and Uncle's name.

"Yes! That's her! Let's go." Fae declares and she runs off leaving Anton, Bear and me to wait at the counter until she wobbled herself back.

"Where is she..?"

"She's up the stairs and take a right, then you'll come up to room 231."

"Okay, now let's go." I say, making sure my drunk friend could understand me. I grab onto Fae's shoulders and try to lead her away from the janitor's closet, where she was heading. We see Nickel through the glass, and wave at her. Her back is facing us.

She rolls over, and her face is swollen, and hair is sticking to it. Nickel looks like hell. She coughs, and heaves over in pain. She vomits, and beckons for us to come in. Maybe seeing Nickel like this snapped Fae back into reality. She goes in and grabs her by the face.

"Oh my God, Nicole ," She slurs. "Haw ded… Haw - How did thes happun?" She tries.

I grab Nickel's free hand. She convulses and shivers. Seeing her in this state, face red, swollen, and wrinkled, finger swollen, eyes contorted in pain. She looks like a different person. Her hair is sticking to her face, and frizzy. I run my hand gingerly through her hair. She shrieks in pain.

"I am so sorry." I say, slowly taking my hand out.

That's when she collapses in our hands, and goes limp. We are kicked out of the room and we can't come back as nurses rush into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonathan

"Okay, slow down! First off, how did you get my number?" I ask.

"Nickel is in the hospital! Is that seriously what you want to talk about right now?!" Fae was on the other side of the line.

"I missed that part…" I mutter then I finally realize what's going on. "Wait, why is Nickel is in the hospital?"

"I don't know! I saw her get carried into the nurse's office during her art class. It looked serious because the teacher and five other students were dragging her into the room! I stayed put to watch, even if my teacher yelled at me for being late, and then an ambulance came! How did you not hear them?" I hold my phone a good amount of distance from my ear because Fae's yelling.

"Ok, Fae, calm down. She'll be fine. Let me just-"

"I've already signed us out. Technically, you should be gone by now." She says.

"How are we going to even get to the hospital?"I mutter into the phone.

"My dad will hook us up."

We sit in silence in the back of the limo. I hold my own hands in my lap. Fae is drinking and I think she has a problem. I watch her drink glass after glass. She is crying and angry, cursing this way and that, and eventually collapses in a fit of drunken rage.

I pull a blanket over her, lean my head against the window and fall asleep.

Next thing I know, we're in the parking lot of a hospital and Fae is holding her head between her hands. She is groaning about how her head hurts. I shrug. We step outside into the chilly fall weather. A few decades ago, Florida basically only had one season - hot. Now, global warming pushed the cold down and gave florida all four seasons - Warm, hot, warm, and cold.

Fae's behind me and is pressing her fingers against her temple, obviously fighting the booze. We were going into a hospital and she's underaged to drink so i was getting nervous if any nurses ask.

"We're looking for Nicole , Nicole Rodger." I ask a woman behind a counter. She points out a finger and replies, "I don't see a Nicole Rodger, but I see a Nicole Coleman." I grunt. Of course it would be put as Coleman, she was sent from school under her Aunt and Uncle's name.

"Yes! That's her! Let's go." Fae declares and she runs off leaving Anton, Bear and me to wait at the counter until she wobbled herself back.

"Where is she..?"

"She's up the stairs and take a right, then you'll come up to room 231."

"Okay, now let's go." I say, making sure my drunk friend could understand me. I grab onto Fae's shoulders and try to lead her away from the janitor's closet, where she was heading. We see Nickel through the glass, and wave at her. Her back is facing us.

She rolls over, and her face is swollen, and hair is sticking to it. Nickel looks like hell. She coughs, and heaves over in pain. She vomits, and beckons for us to come in. Maybe seeing Nickel like this snapped Fae back into reality. She goes in and grabs her by the face.

"Oh my God, Nicole ," She slurs. "Haw ded… Haw - How did thes happun?" She tries.

I grab Nickel's free hand. She convulses and shivers. Seeing her in this state, face red, swollen, and wrinkled, finger swollen, eyes contorted in pain. She looks like a different person. Her hair is sticking to her face, and frizzy. I run my hand gingerly through her hair. She shrieks in pain.

"I am so sorry." I say, slowly taking my hand out.

That's when she collapses in our hands, and goes limp. We are kicked out of the room and we can't come back as nurses rush into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan

"Okay, slow down! First off, how did you get my number?" I ask.

"Nickel is in the hospital! Is that seriously what you want to talk about right now?!" Fae was on the other side of the line.

"I missed that part…" I mutter then I finally realize what's going on. "Wait, why is Nickel is in the hospital?"

"I don't know! I saw her get carried into the nurse's office during her art class. It looked serious because the teacher and five other students were dragging her into the room! I stayed put to watch, even if my teacher yelled at me for being late, and then an ambulance came! How did you not hear them?" I hold my phone a good amount of distance from my ear because Fae's yelling.

"Ok, Fae, calm down. She'll be fine. Let me just-"

"I've already signed us out. Technically, you should be gone by now." She says.

"How are we going to even get to the hospital?"I mutter into the phone.

"My dad will hook us up."

We sit in silence in the back of the limo. I hold my own hands in my lap. Fae is drinking and I think she has a problem. I watch her drink glass after glass. She is crying and angry, cursing this way and that, and eventually collapses in a fit of drunken rage.

I pull a blanket over her, lean my head against the window and fall asleep.

Next thing I know, we're in the parking lot of a hospital and Fae is holding her head between her hands. She is groaning about how her head hurts. I shrug. We step outside into the chilly fall weather. A few decades ago, Florida basically only had one season - hot. Now, global warming pushed the cold down and gave florida all four seasons - Warm, hot, warm, and cold.

Fae's behind me and is pressing her fingers against her temple, obviously fighting the booze. We were going into a hospital and she's underaged to drink so i was getting nervous if any nurses ask.

"We're looking for Nicole , Nicole Rodger." I ask a woman behind a counter. She points out a finger and replies, "I don't see a Nicole Rodger, but I see a Nicole Coleman." I grunt. Of course it would be put as Coleman, she was sent from school under her Aunt and Uncle's name.

"Yes! That's her! Let's go." Fae declares and she runs off leaving Anton, Bear and me to wait at the counter until she wobbled herself back.

"Where is she..?"

"She's up the stairs and take a right, then you'll come up to room 231."

"Okay, now let's go." I say, making sure my drunk friend could understand me. I grab onto Fae's shoulders and try to lead her away from the janitor's closet, where she was heading. We see Nickel through the glass, and wave at her. Her back is facing us.

She rolls over, and her face is swollen, and hair is sticking to it. Nickel looks like hell. She coughs, and heaves over in pain. She vomits, and beckons for us to come in. Maybe seeing Nickel like this snapped Fae back into reality. She goes in and grabs her by the face.

"Oh my God, Nicole ," She slurs. "Haw ded… Haw - How did thes happun?" She tries.

I grab Nickel's free hand. She convulses and shivers. Seeing her in this state, face red, swollen, and wrinkled, finger swollen, eyes contorted in pain. She looks like a different person. Her hair is sticking to her face, and frizzy. I run my hand gingerly through her hair. She shrieks in pain.

"I am so sorry." I say, slowly taking my hand out.

That's when she collapses in our hands, and goes limp. We are kicked out of the room and we can't come back as nurses rush into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Faith

After Nickel was sick, I never saw her again. I mean, I see her in school, but I stopped hanging out with her. I have new friends, and they are cool. They can't speak to me, but that makes them a bit better.

We have Looie who is a rock with googly eyes on it, and then we have Leonardo the stick, he also has googly eyes. Do I miss Nickel? I mean, how can you not? She has the most gorgeous brown hair, with a pink streak in it. It flows in the wind, and her body is the perfect hourglass figure. Her smile is the kind that makes you want to smile back.

Crap. I think, because now I miss her, and I know I can't get her back.


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan

Everything changed a bit after Nickel got back from the hospital. She cut her hair, and always looks a bit scared and depressed. Bear and Anton are back together, but who knows, they'll probably split up again anyways.

I am still single though.

I keep my eyes on Emily, because Jesus. She has the best dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She smiles at me sometimes, and blushes, and it makes my heart happy.

I have a feeling Grace may like me though. Whenever Emily waves at me, Grace always gives her the stink eye. Like that look you give someone who killed your mother. Yeah, that one. But Grace, she's not my type. She's not short, but not tall either, and I think she's more verging on short. She seems ill-tempered, and a little clingy.

I'll stick with obsessing over Emily for now.

Plus, I know she's straight. She may have (completely hypothetical) dropped her diary, and I may have (hypothetically) read it. This is what it said.

I can't tell anyone about me. It would crush my fathers to know I'm straight. I'll die alone and never love anyone. I can't love Jon because Grace is obsessed with him. I just wish that one day, he'll see me for who I am and not what or who I like. I wish he knew, I want him to know. I should go now. And here is some hair I got from 't his hair so pretty. I just took it from his brush. If you lean close enough, you can smell his shampoo.

Sincerely, Emily.

Everytime I look at that sample, I think and wonder about how she got it. it makes me shudder - vigorously.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole

The hospital was not bad at all. The aftermath was worse.

When I left the hospital, I only left with Lionel. Linda had died due to the disease. Paul never visited us at the hospital. He didn't drive us home. He was there when we got back, but another woman was there as well. She was walking around in lingerie that barely covered anything. I shielded Lionel's eyes.

Paul came outside looking for us later. We were outside all day because of him and his lady friend. He asked where Linda was, and I couldn't say anything. I told him she's dead. He collapsed into a fit of tears, I never actually saw that side of him before. Maybe he actually loved her. Then I think back to the times where he would beat her unconscious.

Paul's been blaming me for her death.

He says it everyday: "You did it, are you happy? You ruined our lives." and then he slaps me across the face. I've learned to take the slaps, and cry later.

I've cut my hair. I cut all of it off. Short on the sides, long on the top. I needed a new start to my life, and that was the only way I thought could change it. I didn't do so well at first, but I later went to a salon and they fixed my split ends into a beautiful pixie-cut. Not my intention but it's fine.

I get home after school, dreading the fact that my Uncle's home early; his truck parked into the driveway. Quietly entering the house, I scope the place for Paul.

It's clear.

"Get up you sh…" I hear him grumble on the other side of the room. I feel my stomach knot. I didn't want him to touch me. Tip-toeing my way to his voice I end up near his bedroom. The door was cracked but I peek through the keyhole to find myself looking at him in bed with another woman, a different woman. She's passed out next to him and he's shaking her vigorously muttering, "I'm not done, I'm not done…" Oh God! If I leave and come back a couple minutes later he'll hurt me for being late. If I stay and go to my room he'll hurt me because he'd think I was eavesdropping (Which I am).

I run to my room as quietly as I could and shut my door. Lionel is, too, passed out on a bed; my bed. I carefully place my book bag near my dresser and climb into bed with my sick brother.

"Hey, how are you?" I whisper to him, my voice barely audible. I'm not risking Paul hearing me. My cousin lets out a small "Hmm…" and I cover his mouth quickly.

"Shhh, Paul is next door. I'd feed you but last time I did, I killed your mom and got you sick. Plus myself." I release my grip and lay next to him, pulling the blanket over him some more. He had a huge fever.

His dark skin was as pale as a baby's ass and his black hair was spread across his face. He was covered in sweat and when he made noises it took all I had not to cower away. I really didn't want Paul to hear him while his guest was here.

I set down to do my homework, and I hear Paul wake the girl up, and continue his… routine. Lionel gets out a crayon and I pull out the dresser by the bed and he colours behind it. We do this all the time. I can't spare my paper so we draw on the wall behind dressers and doors. I continue my homework, and Lionel continues to draw.

Maybe thirty minutes after coming home, a hear Paul kick the girl out. "But I thought you loved me!" She shrieks.

"Love? You?" He laughs.

I think nothing of it. Paul then bursts into the room. His hair is matted to his face, and he is in a white bathrobe he stole from a motel we stayed in. I shut my books, and back away from him. He looks at me, but says and does nothing. Instead, he turns to Lionel who is still drawing on the wall.

"What, the hell are you doing to my walls?" He yells, outraged.

"I-I… Daddy, I'm sorry," Lionel pleads.

Then, Paul leans down, and slaps Lionel across the face as hard as he can.


	23. Chapter 23

Lionel

I can hear people, but, I can't see them. I can hear Fae talking to me, and holding my hands. I want to hold her hands back, but I just can't move. I close my eyes and dream of mommy. I wish I knew what happened to her. I really do.


	24. Chapter 24

Anthony

"Well Bem, we are glad that you are here on this wonderful night." Jõse says and smiles ear to ear.

"Thank you for having me over." Bear replies very subtly. I am surprised because my dad usually calls him 'Bem' and no one calls him by his nickname.

"So… It's Thanksgiving and we still haven't eaten or said our thanks!" I gesture to the guests seated at the table, including Bear, my fathers' and a few other people.

"Maybe we can start with this end of the table," Rob says gesturing to the opposite end of the table to us. People say they are thankful for their clothes, for the food set before them, and money or wealth. Rob and Jõse say that they are thankful to have healthy kids, and I don't know what he means, when it's just me. They say they are thankful for each other, and it's all too sappy.

It's Bear's turn. "I am thankful for a home, and a family who loves me…" I am confused when he stops and looks around the room. He then looks me dead in the eyes. "I am thankful that you stick with me during my crazy days. I am thankful that I love you, because you make it hard." He grips my hand and I nudge him a bit.

"Dito," I reply.

After dinner, the servants clean up and Rob and Jõse take the guests to the living room to entertain them. I think they have a band rented. Who knows.

I take Bear up to the balcony on the roof.

"It's nice to escape the hectic that is my life," I sigh.

"I agree with that statement." He says, taking a lungful of air. "It's so peaceful," He says pulling me into his arms. "I don't like it."

"What do you not like?" I ask resting my head on his chest. He is considerably taller than me. Maybe like three or four inches. I hear his heartbeat. Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.

"I like being 'hectic' with you." He says. I look up at him with a questionable look on my face. "Not like that, you perv." He chuckles.

"I do love you, but I'm not ready, to be too hectic… If you catch my drift." I whisper.

"I get you," He says pulling me into a long kiss. The autumn breeze was refreshing and somehow managed to make the kiss innocent. But, it also made me cold and I pulled apart, "Lets go inside near the fireplace. I'm sure dad has it on."


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan

Tonight wasn't as fun as I had hoped it would've been. Mom's turkey got burnt so we just ended up eating soggy stuffing and hard greenbeans. I would've spent it with Nickel, but I don't know how to act around her right now. Things are pretty twisted.

Things are really twisted. I've noticed my mom's been out of it lately, Nickel's not herself, and I'm having mental breakdowns. Of course I'm not crying (because I'm a manly man so I can't cry, it's like impossible), but I'm overthinking things and I don't know how to stop it. My grades are fine and school life is maybe a little different but everythings seems to be falling apart. I sometimes feel like no one is listening to me and when they actually do it's only because another person isn't talking to them.

I'm normally with Bear and Nickel during the day, but I have other friends. I'm the 'God knows what' wheel in this relationship and it's not even my fault.

Not that I'm blaming anyone…

Nickel.

Bear.

Fae.

Why does mankind seem to always find something else other than themselves to blame for things.

The next morning, it is Friday and school is off for Black Friday (which I'm personally still surprised is still running). Teachers normally give us student tests on Thanksgiving for our progress reports. Not fun. But, at least we get a three day weekend.

I plan out my weekend in my head.

First, we're going to the park.

Ok, sounds fine…

Then we're going to ask Emily out..

No, not okay.

But you know you like her.

But she may not like me.

You're the one who read her diary-

She might hear my thoughts, so shut up!

You really are crazy aren't you?

I have perfectly reasonable logic…

You are crazy…

I'm not!

You're talking to someone in your head. Kuku.

Stop it!

I may be a tad bit crazy…

Nah, I'm not. I could be, I don't know. It's hard to be different. It is. It's hard to face to mockery, the bullying. I can't fit in, so I should just die.

I grab the alcohol from my mothers' cabinet. I open the first one and chug it down. I open one after another. I finnish several. I go upstairs woozily. You need to lay down, moron. I think to myself. I try to lay down but I can't go to sleep. I walk to the bathroom, I grab some sleeping pills, and down them all.

"Oh my God!" I hear come from far away. I feel my heart slow, and my breathing stop all together.

So this is how I die? Sleeping pills and being drunk. Not flattering.

I hear the ambulance pull up and that's the last thing I remember.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole

For the second time this month, I am in the hospital. Lionel is in a coma. I try to stay by his bed and hold his hand, but I have to go to school too. I called the cops on Paul and he's going to jail for multiple counts of abuse.

I can't do anything to help put him in jail because the time I do have off school, I am with Lionel.

"Nicole ," I hear a bunch of girls call towards me. In the group there is Coco; a dark skinned girl who has electric blue eyes, and neon green hair, Malibu, a super fake tan girl from, you guessed it, Malibu. Tansy has black straight hair and wears too much eyeliner, and Missy, who I don't mind. She has brown long hair, and glasses. She is tall and elegant. She loves to read and hang out with Grace and Emily. I like her, as a friend, of course.

"Girl, come over here!" Coco shrills. I brush my short hair out of my face with my hand, and walk over there.

"What do you want?" I ask, rudely, but not on purpose.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang with us later? Maybe go see a movie and go out meet some hot girlsss." Malibu says while extending the 's' in 'girls' so she sounds like a snake. She looks so artificial. She has bleach-blonde hair and a fake tan that makes her look a bit like an orange. She wears color-correcting contacts so her eyes are blue.

"I don't know… What movie?" I ask them, trying to send a subtle hint that i wasn't interested.

"Oh, it's a good one! We're watching 'Clueless'! Redone in 3D." Malibu ran her fingers through her fake hair and smiled, "So, you coming?"

"Do I even have a choice..?" I murmur to myself and continue what I was doing.

"Okay! Then just meet us after the bell rings and we'll drive. I have my permiiiiiittt…" Malibu continued to interrupt her friends and spoke aloud, "Plus, I know how to pass a ticket if you know what I mean." She says glancing down to her feet. Or chest, I don't really know.

I drag through classes, barely alive. I keep thinking about Lionel. The reason I agreed to go with those girls is because I can't stay in that hospital for much longer before I go crazy. I feel bored but then I remember what my aunt would say "If you're bored then you're boring." That always made me shut up. I suffer through more classes and the bell rings.

"Hey girl," Tansy greets me at the door. No one else is around us. All the girls are around the populars. "I heard about you and Fae."

"Hasn't everyone?" I reply snarkily.

"What I mean is that I'm sorry for you," She says not breaking eye contact. She brushes her hand against my shoulder, and I walk towards the group. Malibu was touching her glossy skin and swooning with two other girls.

"Oh stop it! It's the same as yesterday…" Tansy coughs loudly causing her to pause, "Huh?"

"We're ready." She says and pokes at my shoulder. Malibu shrieks, "Where's Coco? She was supposed to be my popcorn buddy tonight."

"She told me her dad's were taking her out tonight, so she's off."

"What about Missy?" She asks, her frown growing.

"She said she would meet us." Tansy dug her fingers into my shoulder playfully (but it didn't seem playful for me because it hurt). "She's bringing her brother though…"

"What's wrong with that?" I ask sensing the tension between the two.

"He's straight." They say in unison and place a hand to their hips, Tansy's clawed hand still in my shoulder. Her hair was pulled up today and her eyeliner was a little smeared, but it looked nice.

"Can we go?" I ask, uncomfortable about the topic 'straight'.

"Yes! Bye girls, talk later!" Malibu kisses and waves to her other friends. "Let us go before five-o'clock, that's when the cops are swarming."


	27. Chapter 27

Bem

"Take out your homework and make sure to get started on your essays." My Literature teacher says and starts to take student's work. Mr. Hughes, my teacher, was wearing a black suit that hugged his figure niceley, a red tie and his hair was perfectly ruffled as always. Anton knows I've had a crush on this teacher since Freshman year. Who wouldn't? But, he thinks it's cute that I like a teacher- especially this one.

"I'm particularly impressed with your work, Mr. Carter. I found your article to be very intriguing." I nodded, but inside I felt like I was going to cry. He never acknowledges my homework and today is probably the best day of my life.

Actually, the best day of my life is when I'll sleep with Anton. No! When I marry him, but Mr. Hughes will be in the audience watching…

"Today, we're not just going to be writing our essays but I'm giving a lecture on literary merits. Nothing we haven't learned already but I've found some new information." He says, finishing collecting everyone's papers and pulling a writing pad onto our plasma-screen board.

"First off, what is a Literary Merit?" He picks up a black plasma pen and begins to write on the board. "Miss Janice?" The student he calls on digs through her notes and tries to find the definition. We all know what it is…

"Ah- I-It…" She was struggling to find what she had wrote.

"Miss Janice, what is a Literary Merit to you." She stopped and blushed, embarrassed by her actions.

"A story worth being read again."

"Exactly. You may continue writing." He jots down what Janice had said onto the board, "And have any of you come across one recently? Go ahead and feel free to share." Pausing I realized I had recently read a book that I loved. I loved it so much I finished the five-hundred paged book in two days. I raise my hand slightly and shamefully get spotted.

"Ah, yes Mr. Carter?"

'Well, I uh…" I feel my cheeks heating up. I steel myself and respond, "I have read this book, it's called 'Opposites' and I think that it is a work of literary merit." I say in formal tone. I pull my hoodie up around my neck to block the blush from showing on my face.

He comes over to me and leans over my shoulder. "So how is your essay coming along?" He asks me. "I need your help with something. I can't get something to work," and I gesture towards the screen. He leans in and presses his weight onto my shoulder. I look up and I see his jawline. His brown hair falls just past his jaw and seems to just float in the wind. God he's hot.

"There you go, I hope that helped clear things up for you." He then turns towards me, our noses inches apart and he gives a warm smile. I smell his minty breath, and I look at his lips. He casually bites his bottom lip and grabs my shoulder. The bell rings. "Well that's the bell, so you should uh, get to lunch."

The teacher's not old, he just started and he's like 25 years old. I'm surprised Anton hasn't dumped me over this. He knows exactly how much I obsess over this guy and how much I stutter in class for it. It really does suck.

"Mr. Carter, could I please have a word?" Mr. Hughes calls behind me, just as I was the verge of leaving his room…

"Of course." I say serenely, turning around and facing the teacher. He sat down on a desk and his facial expression turned serious; concern.

"Are you doing alright? Today in class, you seemed off." I dozed off from the way his eyebrows knit together, the way his eyes glowed with knowledge. I then realized that this was just a crush. What real love feels like is when I'm with Anton, holding him, kissing him, being with him. Everything I feel for this teacher is just a phaze.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, sir." I give him a warm smile, and I didn't fake it. I wasn't nervous. I fixed my posture, "I'm actually more than fine. I'm amazing."

He chuckles, "Well I'm glad. Just making sure." As I turn around once more to leave he adds, "I really did admire your work today, Bem." And just like that, I'd fallen back to my weak knees and red face.

"T-" I swallow hard, "Thank you." I walk out the door.

"How was Lit?" Anton asked in a teasing voice. It was the end of lunch and I had to sit through my next class period mourning this moment.

"I had a moment of clarity."

"No way!" He acts shocked. We headed to the Library and went to our corner.

"Shut up." I snap back at him. He should be mad. This so called "crush" of mine is jacking me up, making me think wild things…

"Okay, but what was your 'moment of clarity' about?" He asks as we place our bags down beneath us. Before Anton sits down I shove him against the wall, hands on either side of him, arch my body forward and press my lips onto his. He immediately digs into me, literally. His hands were on my back, caressing my spine which gave me chills. I pull away to breathe.

"I said shut up."

He nods.


	28. Chapter 28

Nicole

"Hi, I'm Tommy." He gives me an awkward smile and continued, "I'm 15 and I'm totally into girls." He gives a big laugh. A type of laugh that is so carefree and loose. It makes you want to laugh. He extends his hand, and I go to shake it. "No, I want a high five!" He says. I give him one.

"Hello, it's me," I say, laughing. "No really though, I'm Nicole ." I stop laughing and give back a big, goofy smile. I hear the other girls whispering as Tommy and I chat. I turn towards them. "Whatcha talking about?"

"How are you so… easy with him? Isn't he appalling?" Malibu cringed her nose and covered her mouth to hide our conversation, "You don't have to be nice. If anything it's gross to be like him."

I shake my head in disgust, "I'm appalled by you." I snap. "There's nothing wrong with being different."

"But Nickel…" Coco says. "How can you be like this? I thought you were cool!"

"I am, I mean, as much as I can be." I say shifting my weight from foot to foot. "I just know what it's like, to accept, even people who are different. I know what it's like, because I have to accept myself." I feel my throat well up. "It's hard to accept things if you don't know how to, or don't know what they're going through." I know I have strayed off topic and I turn my head away from the group. A lone tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it off quickly.

The movie flies by.

Time flies by.

I sit next to Tommy in the theater, and I know his knee is resting against mine, but I don't care. I know what the other girls are thinking. I can barely see the outline of him during the movie, but what I can see, I could never tell he was straight. He has shoulder length, bleach blonde hair. It brushes to the side and he has a dainty nose and long lashes. The light reflecting off his face made his eyes a vibrant green.

"No!" The screen cried. I don't even know why I came to this dramatic, boring movie. This isn't me. I'm not like Malibu, Tansy, or Coco. They're the snobs that judge Fae and I used to hate them. Why am i doing this?

Paul.

I'm doing this because of Paul.

My eyes tear up and I feel Tommy's knee press onto mine more, reassuringly. Did he think I was crying because of the movie?

He leans over, "If you're upset about something you should go to the bathroom. They'd probably talking twaddle 'bout you if they saw you crying. It's not even an emotional scene." I feel myself frown, but smile at the same time.

"Thank you." I whisper back, keeping myself from looking at him. Why am I so comfortable with him? Does he remind me of someone? Yes, straight people. They're all the same.

I wipe my eyes and set my hand on the arm rest. He reaches for my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I smile at him and he gives me a big, goofy smile in return.

When the movie finishes, we all flock out of the cinema. Tommy walks me to the car and I get in. As the driver drives away, I see him in the rear-view mirror and wave. He can't see because his back is turned to the car, as he hangs his head. He solemnly waits for the bus that is around the corner. I feel bad for ditching him.

The driver drops me off at the house. I get out and walk in.

I see another rat.

I reach for the broom and kill the creature while tears run down my cheeks in thick streams. After I know the rat's dead, I crawl up on the bed in our room. I cry and cry. I keep thinking about me and the future, and then back to me. What's wrong with me. I feel upset and distraught, feel like killing something and I feel bad for killing the rat and… And… The rat was the one who started this and, no, it was all Paul. Why did Linda marry him. He was never any good. I wish my parents never died. I wish they never went to that party and drank, then got in the car and crashed. I reach to touch the scar on my neck. If they wouldn't have crashed with me in the car, I would be fine and I wouldn't have this Goddamn awful life!

My phone rings. Sniffling about a dozen times I crawl off the bed and climb back on just to answer my phone, "What?"

"Nickel?" Hearing Jon I covered my mouth in shock.

"Jon!" I begin to cry again and crawl into the sheets.

"Are you busy?"

"No. I'm never busy." I clung to the piece of metal, treasuring his deep masculine voice.

"Could you meet me at my house, front steps?" His voice shook but maybe he was emotional too.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty. Is everything okay?"

"I'll see you there." He hangs up and I'm left alone, again. The house echoes the past sounds of torture, sex, my parents arguing. I can hear it all and I can't get it out.

I hurry out of the house and make my way to my best friends home.


	29. Chapter 29

Jonathan

I miss myself. I miss the old me who would fantasise about marrying Nickel. I miss the guy who would look in the mirror and be proud of myself. I miss loving myself.

I hear a knock on the door and Nickel walks in, and her cheeks are damp and her eyes are red. She's been crying. Her hair is messed up and her shirt wrinkled. She's a hot mess. I extend my arms for her and she crawls into them, and we embrace for a good two minutes, as she continues to cry, silently. She pulls away and my shirt is tear-soaked.

"You always call me when I need it most," She says between gasps for air. "I need to be understood. So why'd you call me?" She asks.

"I need to confess or admit something to you. Something I'm not proud of." I say to her, as I grab her arms..

"What is it, you can tell me anything, and I mean anything. You could, like, tell me if you killed someone or if like, your crap was green. You're my best friend." She says calmly.

"I… I tried to kill myself."

The universe slows down. I wait for her facial expression to change from horror back to her normal face. It doesn't, not for a while atleast. She just stares at me.

"Why, why would you do that?" She finally says after a while of silence.

I am relieved to talk again. "I didn't mean to. I was drunk and I took some sleep aid, and accidentally OD'd." She sighs, with a hint of relief.

"Ok, ok, ok." She says. She hugs me one last time, and picks up her stuff and heads for the door.

"May I ask why? Was there a reason?" I close the door behind us and sigh deeply ,"I miss myself. I miss you. I want things to go back to the way they were, when everyone was with everyone."

I could feel myself tear up. I'd just had the same thoughts. "You do. Things are just… Complicated."

"I know that. I'm upset that i didn't handle this well."

"Okay! I understand…" She took hold of my arm and smiled, "Let's hang."


	30. Chapter 30

Faith

I look into the mirror and smile at myself. My hair is red at the roots and very deep black at the tips. I put on a blue button up shirt and white skinny jeans. I pull my hair back in a ponytail-mess-thing. I brush my teeth and Jeremy comes into the room.

"Good morning Fae!" He says cheerfully.

"Good morning Jeremy?" I ask somewhat confused as to what he was happy for.

"Is it a question whether or not I'm having a fantaaaaaastic morning?" He says. He reaches for his toothbrush and runs his hand through my puf hair.

"I was wondering why you're so cheery, that's all." I say in return.

"No reason, just happy, plus you wouldn't understand." He says, as he begins to brush his teeth. "Plus, it's none of your business." At that moment, Bambi walks in in just a robe.

"Good morning Faith, your outfit is so hot!" This is so weird. Why are they being so nice?

"I should get to school now," I say as Jeremy grabs Bambis butt.

"Ok, see ya' later Fae, see you when you get home!" Bambi yells after me as I leave the room.

This morning really freaked me out, but I'm past it. Bambi wanted to be with Jeremy so what is it to me?

"Fae!" I hear someone yell out to me. Turning around, I see Anton and Bear walking together, arm in arm. Anton was the one who had yelled my name but Bear was looking somewhere else.

"Hey Fae, how are you?" What's up with everyone being in a good mood?

"I'm fine."

"I love your hair today, b-t-w." He gives me a cocky grin and they both walk into the men's room. Of course.

The bell chimes and I scurry to my first class of the day, sigh, gym. I get dressed in a baggy shirt with black spankies (spandex shorts). We're playing dodge ball. Like always.

"Faith?" Why is everyone so interested in me today?

"Uh… Yes?" I try to find who said my name and ended up facing another guy. I didn't register them at first, but with his tall figure and brown hair I reply, "Hey!"

"How are you? Sorry I called you 'Faith', I didn't really know if it was you or not…"

I frowned, "Why?"

"Your hair. It's not all black, and it's up." Jon gives a weak smile. I nod, "So how are you, Fae?"

"Why do you ask? I mean- I'm good, I'm great." I shrug. "Thanks for asking."

"Good, I'm good too." There was a long silence and the coaches hadn't come in.

"How's Nickel?" I blurt out, my bangs falling in front of my eyes to my movement. He smiles.

"She's just as messed up as you. You don't have to hide your feelings." Shocked at his statement, our gym teachers finally come in and separate us into teams; of course I'm on Jon's. The teams were separated into two colors; red and blue. We run to each other as we normally do when any of our group is put on the same team.

"OK STUDENTS! HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!" The gym teacher yells at us. "WE'RE GONNA PLAY SOME HARD CORE DODGE BALL. SO FOR ANY OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY, YOU CAN SIT OUT, YOU FRUITCAKES." He yells at us. A few people sit out because they don't want ot play.

"Hey guys," Anton comes up to us and says, he's on the other team, so he's wearing blue.

"GET ON YOUR OWN SIDE, ASHFORD!" The teacher yells to me.

"Sir, I am on my side," I protest.

"I WASN'T TALKIN' ABOUT YOU, MAGGOT, I WAS TALKIN' TO ANTHONY OVER THERE!" He yells back in a raspy voice. Yelling all day must hurt his throat.

"Anton's last name isn't Ashford, sir." I mumble.

"YES IT IS, FAITH." He says.

"So is mine…"

"HUG IT OUT LATER, YOU TWATS. WE'VE GOT A GAME TO PLAY!" I hear the gym teacher shout in the background, but all I can see is Anton.


	31. Chapter 31

Anthony

"GET YOUR TINY ASSES TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Our coach was mad now. It first started when I had gone to say hi to Bear and Fae, but then other students started to mess around.

"WHAT ARE YOU SQUIRMING FOR? THIS ISN'T SHARKS'N MINNOWS!"

He's been like this for the past hour.

"When does class end?" I hear Bear yell in my ear, obviously trying to tune out the coach. "Where's the clock?" Turning my head around I find myself face to face with a red rubber-ball. Bear catches it and I nearly fawn.

"It's ten minutes 'till." Bear says as he pulls the ball to his chest and throws it at the other team. He hits Jon square in the groin.

"OUT!" Coach yells, and Jon marches off of the playing field. I return to my conversation with Bear.

"-So that means that we have, like, ten minutes left." I respond as a ball hits me in the lower back.

"OUT!" The coach screams again. I wave Bear off and go to the bench where Fae is sitting.

"Hey Fae," I laugh at the rhyme. "So, how ya' doin'?"

"I'm ok, the black dye's almost out of my hair… and you?"

"You know what's on my mind," I say, my hands gesturing in the air between us. "Who's your daddy?" I ask nervously.

"My daddy is your daddy, I assume, but my daddy is Rob Ashton." Fae mocks.

"Mine too."

"So does that make us, like, bro-bro and sissy?" She laughs nervously.

"I guess so…" Even though we were teasing each other with the silly names, I couldn't help but feel like we were missing something out of this conversation.

"I always wanted a brother." Hearing this made me confused. She seemed too calm about this while I was sort of panicking.

"ASHTON, YOU'RE IN!" The coach screams.

"Which one?" Fae cries.

"I'D RATHER HAVE YOU FAITH THEN ANTHONY, HE'S A WUSS!" He laughs. Fae gets up and joins the game once more. Sitting back, this makes me wonder. Watching Fae against Bear, I feel like I have to make a choice. Why? We just figured out that we're related yet we don't act like others would when hearing this information.

We've been friends for God-knows-how-long, but I just can't help but feel upset; as if I feel she doesn't care.

"OUT!"

"OUT!"

"OUT!"

Quickly turning my head toward the coach's appalling yell I see Bear left standing. Did he seriously win? If so, damn me that I missed it; Bear's hot when he wins.

"GET SHOWERED AND CLEAN. DON'T WANT YOU KIDS SMELLING LIKE DUNG WHEN YOU GET TO SEMINARS!" The coach then picks up his papers and hustles out, leaving us to pick up the equipment. I pick up a red ball that seemed to roll towards me and I walk to the storage room where everything is put. When I place the ball down, Bear is nowhere to be seen and I end up walking into the locker rooms alone. I pull off my shirt and wipe myself off with it.

"Hey, where were you?" I hear a deep, fair voice ask. Turning around I'm met with Bear; he hasn't broken a sweat.

"I was looking for you. Where were _you_?" I say back, laughing slightly to the rhymes. That always seems to happen.

"Coach needed me. Wanted to tell me to keep it up and stay bad as-"

"You were amazing!" I call out to him and give him a hug, "I never knew you were so good at dodgeball."

"I'm not. I tried to get out when you got out." Parting myself from him my smile grew ear to ear.

"You wanted to lose?"  
He nods slightly, "For you."

"For you…" I echo and feel myself drop my shoulders. Bear tilts my chin up and we lock eyes.

"Yeah," He says again. I realise all the other guys are staring at us, silently chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss", over and over again. Some of them have their phones out. I cover my chest up with my sweaty, nasty t-shirt and head into one of the stalls to change.

I pull my sweater over my head and head out of the room towards seminar.


	32. Chapter 32

Jonathan

Nickel must think I'm weird. After last night of watching Netflix and eating chips I didn't go to school. I hope she doesn't think I bailed because of last night, really hope she doesn't, because I bailed-

I didn't bail! I'm sick, or have a fever if we're going to get picky. I think I ate too many bags of chips… But this used to happen every time we could hang out at my house. She'd come over with the new brand of potato chips, I'd take out my new brands and we'd converse.

The front door opens and I hear my mother struggle to get through the opening with all her luggage. I stay on the couch. I'm in the room beside her, so I guess she didn't hear me or see me and she calls someone saying, "I'm home. Want me to go over there or you want to come here?" _What?_ I understand that Tiffany is out on a work trip for two days, but Louise, the mother on the phone right now wouldn't need to go anywhere because she has jobs here in town. I was about to get up when I hear her swoon, "Alright Alexander, I'll get ready."

I nearly fainted. Who's Alexander?

"Alright, when do you want me to meet you? 8 would work for me. What should I wear? Do you want me to bring anything, just myself? Ok. See you then, bye!" She hangs up the phone.

 _Who's Alexander?_

I don't know.

 _Is your precious mommy straight?_

No she can't be, she has a wife.

 _Haven't you seen those shows about people cheating, it really happens._

Shut up.

 _You know it does._

Shut up!

 _She's probably planning a date as we speak._

Mom would never do that.

 _How do you know? You're crazy, remember?_

I'm not crazy.

 _Kuku._

Stop. Just STOP.

 _Kuku._

I hear the front door close and the house grows silent again. Damn it, she left.


	33. Chapter 33

Nicole

So what Bem said was true. The rumors are true. Jon tried to kill himself. I mean the rumors were much more extensive. I remember the rumor. ' _Jon's been so depressed. He has a crush on a girl who hates and despises his guts. Nobody likes him and he hates everybody. His mothers are avoiding him and so are his friends. He decided to end it one night so he wouldn't have to face it anymore._ '

But now that I look more into it, the rumors are just words. When Jon told me, personally, that he had tried to kill himself I felt like I couldn't do anything; I was lost. If he's dying inside and killing himself is the answer, I feel like I'm dying as well.

It's been about twelve hours since, plus he didn't show up to school today. What gives? Actually, thinking about it, he could've been sick from all the chips he ate.

That's it.

He's sick.

He didn't bail on me.


	34. Chapter 34

Faith

After school I am swamped with homework. When the bus pulls up to my stop, I get out and look for Bambi, she's not here, and I walk home. It isn't bad weather, it was getting closer to december every day, but the wind had a sharp pinch to it. I pull my arms closer to my body and continue home.

Opening the door with my key, the house was quiet except for faint murmurs. I close the door and quietly make my way to my room, place my bag to the floor and investigate my home. Bambi should be home, I didn't see her at the bus stop so she could've been pulled out early.

Heading towards her room I see the door is cracked. Her school bags and binders are spread out across her floor in an unorganized manner and I can't help but cringe my nose. I continue to walk down the hall until I finally make it to Jeremy's door. The muffled noises were coming from inside here!

Peeking through the keyhole, I see Bambi and Jeremy sitting across from each other on the bed playing cards. She was in her panties and his white button-up shirt while Jeremy is in only pants.

I panic.

I hope they've only been playing cards.

I remember how much I used to hate Jeremy, but now that Bambi's confessed she might have a thing for him I just can't help but feel… neutral. I still don't like him.

I continue to watch them play cards until their hands touch and they gradually lean in towards each other and give a heated kiss. I think they're in love.

My eyes tear up at the thought of Nickel and me. Were we in love? I thought we were for the longest time, yet we never said it because we just knew. There were no words. Everything we had, said "I love you".

I soon realize that I'm still looking into the keyhole and focused my eyesight, blinking the tears away. Bambi is sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders in a tight grip, and is making out with him. I saw his hands run up and down her back. I don't know if I like this or if I am disgusted. Bambi pulls away breathlessly, "I don't wanna… Not again, not so soon." Jeremy raises an eyebrow.

"I wasn't. This was as far as I was going to go." He tugs on her hair flirtatiously and presses his lips onto hers once more.

I hear two knocks on my door and I look up to see my sister standing at the entrance. She has jeans and a shirt on and her hair was put up in a ponytail. My chest stung to the thought that she was hiding the fact that she slept with Jeremy.

"Can I come in?" I nod and place my finished homework in my bag. She then closes my door and sits in front of me, her blonde hair slightly falling over her shoulder due to how long it was.

"When did you get home?" She asks me, worry masking her.

"About five minutes ago." I reply and place my bag onto the floor. I instantly regret removing something that I could mess with.

"Oh, nice."

"Where were you after school?" I can feel myself urge her to answer honestly, I can feel myself hold back the desperation of blurting out that I knew.

"Dentist appointment." She lies. My chest stings more and I try to hold my tears back.

"I thought our Dentist appointments were at the same time? Isn't it next month?" She stared at me blankly as if trying to come up with another lie. She sighed.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I needed to get it early because I'll be on a plane by the time next month passes." I finally let the tears come and I can see Bambi look away in guilt. She's lying. She's not leaving me, she would never.

"Why are you leaving? You don't have a job, you don't have money, and you don't want to leave me!" Bambi sighs.

"It's complicated. But it'll only be for a short period of time. It will be like I never left."

"B-S!" I cry, my cheeks soaked.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I'm leaving!"

"I want you to confess that you slept with Jeremy and that you are lying to me!" I snap, my face hot from rage. She was shocked, not just at my words but my tone.

". . ."

"I didn't get here just five minutes ago. I got here when the buss got here, half an hour ago! I saw you with Jeremy in his room, wearing his clothes. You changed!" Bambi stays quiet.

"So, are you making up this stupid lie to cover up the fact that you're an adult and you can sleep with whoever you want? Are you making this lie up to hide me from the truth, you love Jeremy? I know I'm only seventeen but that's no excuse for the way you are treating me!

"You know I don't like Jeremy, but when you told me that you had feelings for him I accepted your opinion. I accepted that you wanted to be with him."

Bambi frowns, "I'm still leaving, that wasn't a lie. The Dentist, wasn't a lie either."

"What time did you leave school?"

"After lunch." She says, her voice cracking.

"And what time did you get home?"

"Two hours ago."

"When did you…" My voice trails off and I look at her expectedly.

"An hour in… We didn't know what to do and since I'm leaving I wanted to come clean. This morning was just being playful. And I nearly stopped you from getting on the bus just to tell you about when he touched my bottom."

"Okay… Why did you change clothes?"

"Because I'm heading out. I have to meet up with someone."

"Who?"

"My boss."

"You have a boss?!" I wipe my eyes, forgetting about our awful argument.

"Yeah. I'm an intern for the news." I dry my face.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" I shout. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, OHMYGOD!" I scream at her as I wrap my arms around her waist. She brushes me off of her body.

"I'll be late," She rubs my head affectionately. I see her wince as I let go.

"You okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah! Just a little sore from… I haven't in a long time… You know!" She nudges my shoulder playfully.

"Get going," I say as she gets up and leaves the house.


	35. Chapter 35

Bem

Bear: Hey baby

Bear: How are you?

Anton: im great and you, boo?

Anton: you there?

Anton: helloooooo :/

Anton: GOOD GOD WHERE TF ARE YOU?

Bear: sorry i was showering.

Bear: i was gone like ten mins.

Anton: i was bore same on me.

Anton: bored and shame

Anton: whoops.

Bear: its ok. Have you seen nickel today?

Anton: why?

Bear: were working on a project together.

Anton: no i haven't.

Bear: k, well then i should get going now.

Anton: baby wait,

Anton: did you already leave.

Anton: CALL ME

Anton: baby i'm bored.

Anton: I think we should break up

Anton: you didn't even see that one?

Bear: I saw them but i didn't want to respond, i was waiting for y

Bear: sorry i was cut off

Bear: i want you to tell me you love me.

Anton: you know I love you baby

Bear: Tell me.

Anton: Tell you what?

Bear: you're impossible to deal with.

Anton: alright, i love you. 3

Bear: i know you do, ttyl

Anton: BEAR YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW

Anton: …

Anton: …

Anton: I'm gonna keep spamming you

Anton: pleaseeeeeeeeeee ;(

Anton: Fine, goodnight sleep well.

Bear: we're standing next to each other now, we can talk for God's sake

Anton is glued to his phone, so he doesn't see me approach or ring the doorbell. He doesn't feel me flop onto the bed right next to him.

"OH MY LORD!" He cries.

"Please, call me Bear." I joke.

"That's not what I meant. And you know it." He humphs and quickly laughs at my joke. We turn on the televisions and snuggle up.

When I wake up, I have to physically pry him off me. I go into the bathroom and put on some clothes that were laid out for me. I look like Anton. I think, and maybe it's because I'm wearing his clothes. I go down the stair to where Anton's fathers are waiting at the breakfast table.

"Ah, good morning Bem! How lovely of you to join us," Rob says to me in a warm tone. I hear Anton flop down the stairs after me, still in his button up shirt and undies. He rubs his eyes and flops down to the table.

The servants bring out platters of food. First some earl grey tea and some cinnamon-apple coffee cake, followed by eggs and sausage, followed by a plethora of juices. I'm nearly stuffed by the end.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what kept you at our house last night?" Rob was finishing his eggs and gave me a skeptical look.

"I was spending the night. I must have fallen asleep to Anton's music." I look over at the half naked teen and see him blushing, his face plump red.

"Y-Yeah! What g-gave you any oth-ther ideas Dad?" He had his fork in his hand, but he was shaking so violently that the fork fell onto the plate with clink.

"Oh! No, just was asking because I got a call from his mother." I nearly choke on my own spit to those words. She's never concerned…

"What did she say?" I ask.

"Well, she was wondering if I'd seen you. She said if I did to bring you home immediately." I swallow hard. This wasn't a concerned manner, it was a 'disobedient' manner. I frown slightly, trying not to show too much emotion.

She didn't get home until midnight and normally lets me come over to Anton's for the night. She'd rather me be safe with an adult than by myself.

"I should be leaving then, don't want to leave her worrying." I saw Anton's eye twitch to the lie. I love that he knows me.

"I'll get your stuff and walk you out!" As I stand up, Anton pulls me out of the dining room. I'm dragged up the stairs and into his room again. He closes the door.

"I'm sorry!" He embraces me in a hug and I wrap my arms around him. "It's alright."

"No it's not!" He shoots back. Releasing me, I press up against him, grab his arms, and turn him around to where I've pinned him against the door. Our faces draw closer and I can feel Anton's breath hit my chin in pulses.

"I said it's alright." I hastily press my lips onto his.


	36. Chapter 36

Faith

Nicole was in the row in front of me at the movies. I saw her with a guy. Is she straight too? No I doubt it because she shrugged him off later that night. I watched as he sulked away to his bus stop and she looked like she did before he met her - miserable. Maybe it's because of us, because we broke up. I doubt it, her brother's in the hospital. I mean cousin. Damn I confuse those two all the time.

I sit up in bed. I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Nickel, and how all the girls, and even all the boys want to be with her. She's utter perfection. Soft eyes, long lashes, lips that are so kissable, so warm. I miss her so much. I cover my eyes with my blanket and I hear feet come through the door. Bambi's home. She lightly knocks on the door. I wipe my face off.

"You ok Jellybean?" She says as she sits on the foot of my bed. I shake my head. "Oh, Faith what's wrong? I know that since Jakob passed away, you kind of hated me-" I cut her off.

"I'm upset, about Nicole." I cry. I somewhat push Bambi away. I still don't know about her. Do I like her? Do I hate her?

"Fae, I-I just want you to know that whatever happens, we will always be together, and people like Nicole should never, ever, hurt you like this because you have so many people who love you and who would die for you no matter what. You're probably thinking that 'Sure Bambi'd take a bullet for me,' and you would be right. I would absolutely take a bullet for you Jellybean. You are the one person in this cruel world I would die for. I'd die if I didn't know you and the past few years I feel like I've died a bit inside.

I just want you to know that you are loved and you will never be alone. It hurts me to see you hurt. I love you with all my heart. You may not love me like that ever, but just know that just letting me love you makes me happy." She says as she strokes my hair. I smile up at her and hug her.

"I love you too. I-I'm so sorry!" I weep. She pats my head and lays down next to me.

"Go to bed, Jelly Bean." She whispered.

"Stay with me." I whisper back.

"Always."


	37. Chapter 37

Jonathan

When I got on the bus I was greeted by Emily and Grace again. This time, Emily sat next to me and Grace sat in front of us.

"Um, hello." I say awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind," She starts to take out her bag and pulls notebooks onto her lap, "I'm doing some tests, today?"

"Okay…" She pulls out pencils and starts checking a list that she's written inside her notebook.

"I'm sorry if this make you uncomfortable, but this is a real deal." Emily gives me a warm smile then quickly turns back to her checking. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her ear and covers her face in layers. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, black converse, a white sleeveless shirt and her three ear piercings were filled with silvered buds. She quickly pulls the hair back behind her ears and turns toward me. She takes out a recording device.

Click, "Test one," click. She then gives me an apologetic look and places her hand onto mine.

Click, "Test one, holding hand. Seems to have no meaning, but test subject's hands are very warm." Click.

I slowly begin to take my hand away. Click. "Test subject appears to be afraid." Click. "Are you afraid? Of me?" She asks, a creepy smile crossing her face. "Off the record of course." I smile at her.

"Nothing's wrong, but my hands are sweaty." I reply calmly.

Click, "Test subject is displaying signs of anxiety or something scientific-y like that." She says in a slight british accent, like she's trying to be professional. I watch her brush a strand of hair out of her face. She knits her eyebrows and Grace turns around to face us.

"The word you're looking for is nervous. Idiot." She says in an angry tone.

"Oh yeah, nervous." Emily says, blushing. I wonder what their problem is. Emily looks at me again. Click, "So, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors? There are a bunch of them." I say jokingly.

Click, "The one about you trying to kill yourself." I feel the blood rush from my face. "Subject is not responding, he may be having a - uh…"

"Panic attack, idiot." Grace says under her breath.

Click, "Yeah, a panic attack." She grabs my shoulder. "Are you okay? Earth to Jon. Hello?" She waves a hand in front of my face.

"I'm okay, jeez. And yeah." I say quietly.

Click, "Test subject… has admitted." Emily says, shutting off the recorder and slipping it into her bag. She shuts her note book and stuffs them away. She turns to face the window which I'm sitting next to. "I'm sorry for asking." She says still not looking at me.

"Hey, I didn't mean I tried to kill myself. It was not my intention." I look away now because I can feel her eyes turn to me.

"We're sorry Jon." She says, placing her hand gently on my knee like I was so fragile, one gust of wind would blow me away.

"You're sorry." Grace says. "I had nothing to do with this." She remains sitting.

''I'm sorry," Emily corrects. "To both of you, 'cause I know Grace, like hates me or something and I'm sorry for Jon in general."

"Don't be." Grace and I say in unison.

"What's her problem, because I know I'm loaded with them, but her? She's not like this." I whisper to Emily, hoping I remembered to brush my teeth this morning because we are so close together.

"She's mad at me for God-knows-why." She says, a frown passing her face. She blinks and the frown is replaced with a cheerful smile. "I don't mind though, we'll be fine." She winks at me.

She winked at me. I think. Like actually winked.


	38. Chapter 38

Anton

Bear just left, but earlier it was… hot. At least the five minutes it lasted. He had me pinned to my door and I couldn't help be feel vulnerable to his touch. I love it when he does that.

My dad was downstairs by our fireplace drinking eggnog, reading the daily news like always. I walk downstairs to talk to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?" He chimes, raising his glass and motions me to come forward. Rob looks up from his paper and smiles, "What's up?"

"The sky…" I say sheepishly. He giggles a bit and returns to his paper. "I was wondering if… Faith is my real sister." I ask shyly.

Without hesitation he replies with "Yes." My heart stops beating for a second. "We weren't meant to tell you two until you were a bit older. You see, Faith's 'birth' father, Jakob, was my husband. We got divorced and he married another man who is like, half my age. I married your father, Jóse, and I, we, have raised you together. Do you remember that day?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah, it was only three and a half years ago. Why didn't you tell us? I mean Fae and me."

"Because, frankly, I hate her step father and didn't want to see you two together. He freaks me out. Psst. Don't tell anyone, but yesterday at the golf club, I saw him and Bambi, Faith's older sister, together. Holding hands. So, I think he might be… straight." He says in a harsh whisper.

"Oh… Well, good for them." I say, a smile growing on my face.

"What do you mean? Isn't it incest?"

"No! Bambi's original father is Jakob! You just said so."

He gives a nervous laugh. "Right."

"Are you against straight people?"

"Umm… It depends."

"Dad." I hold the 'a' longer in complaint.

"I'm sorry! It's just weird to me."

"My friend is straight…"

He squeals, "Who is it? Is it that girl named Nicole?"

"Are you a heterophobic person?" I wail, "And no! She's not straight."

"I'm sorry…"

"Ugh, I'm calling Bear, he's probably dying because of his mother right now and I'm too busy talking with my heterophobic dad!"

I storm out of the room and hear my dad call, "You said 'heterophobic' twice!"

"It makes me sound smart!" I yell back and slam my door shut.

The phone rings only once. Bear always picks up the phone for me almost as soon as I dial his number. He normally leaves it on speaker so I can hear what's going on. I do the same. We have eachother's back.

"Where were you?" I hear his mother cry."I was worried about you."

"That's new, you're never worried about me. When I was a kid, you left bleach open near me. I could have drank it!" Bear says.

"Well I saw on the news that a boy had been killed and he looked like you and I was scared that I lost you." She whispers, emotion filling her voice.

"You were at work, how did you know I wasn't at home anyways?" He says. I can hear he's trying to stay calm. I wish I was there.

"So like I was saying, I was worried! Why weren't you home tonight. It was the only night in such a long time that I was released early!"

"You never told me." He responds.

"I…"

"How was I supposed to know if you were too busy to tell me in the first place, mom." I cover my mouth.

"Where were you? Tonight?"

"Where I always go." I hear his mom 'hmph'.

"Bem Carter, answer me, where were you last night." Oh no…

"Anton's."

"WHY WERE YOU AT THE ASHFORD'S HOUSE?"

"You told me that I could always go to their house when you're out past midnight!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME."

"Same goes to you!" There was silence. I pray that my father doesn't come in.

"You are not allowed to see that boy and his family anymore."

"What? That's insane!"

"I FORBID IT!"

"No. I hate you." He mutters.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." He says. "I should start my homework. Go back to work, because that's obviously where you want to be." And I hear doors slam and insults being thrown back from his mother.

"GET BACK HERE, BEM CARTER!" I hear her scream through the door. He hangs up on me.

"Bem-Bem?" I call into the phone. I put the device drown, but then hastily recall him.

Rings once…

Rings twice…

Rings once more before going into voicemail and I listen to a beep echo throughout my room. Sighing, I continue with my life.


End file.
